Fascination
by JennaPenn
Summary: Louis was always fascinated by Nicholas Kingsley. He remembers the first sighting; on platform nine and three quarters on the first day of his first year at Hogwarts School. Nicholas was always fascinated by Louis Weasley. He remembers the first sighting; on platform nine and three quarters on the first day of his first year at Hogwarts School.


A/N: Hello! If you're reading this, I'd like to thank you in advance for sparing the time. This is my first time publishing fanfiction. I know it sounds strange, but this idea literally came to me in a dream. I am not entirely sure where I'm going with this but I would really appreciate feedback - good or bad! Again, thank you!

* * *

Louis was always fascinated by Nicholas Kingsley.

He remembers the first sighting; on platform nine and three quarters on the first day of his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembers running through the barrier with his dad and smiling in awe at the polished, shiny red steam engine, christened the Hogwarts Express, which would finally be taking _him_ to Hogwarts.

Because Louis has always watched Victoire and Dominique and their eagerness to get to Hogwarts. Their rushing through the hustle and bustle that is Kings Cross Station, attempting, and I say attempting, to avoid knocking over muggles dressed in business wear.

Muggles really were ignorant, weren't they?

Their galloping across the barrier, squealing with the delight of seeing their friends again. Louis would always sigh, muttering in exasperation: "girls!"

Louis thinks that no girl, scratch that, no human being should gallop. That skill should be reserved for horses only.

But this year it is finally Louis' turn. He is excited, oh yes, but Louis certainly feels no need to start squealing or galloping, for Louis is quite sure that he is not a member of the species _Equus ferus caballus._

Louis is stood on the platform gazing around, silently analysing each person that walks past. One of the first is Albus Potter, his cousin, looking sulky. Louis observes his face – furrowed brow, slightly watering green eyes and a pouted lip.

Louis supposes that Albus is upset that James will be off on the train to Hogwarts and not him. Was it jealousy? Maybe a little. Was it the fact that he would miss his brother? Most definitely, Louis decides.

Louis next scrutinises a scrawny, stuck-up looking boy who is stood next to a scrawny, stuck-up looking man. They are dressed impeccably in the finest robes that galleons can buy. They must be an old wizarding family, Louis presumes.

Louis lets his eyes move on to a fed-up-looking, small girl, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, who is currently being hugged to death (Is that possible? Louis wonders) by her bawling mother. The girl looks uncomfortable and awkwardly stands there patting her distressed mother on the back.

Louis chuckles slightly before moving his gaze on. The slight smile still graces his face when he catches sight of somebody else. The strange thing about this person is that they are staring back at him.

Louis notices that he is stood alone with only a couple of large suitcases beside him. There doesn't seem to be any parents or siblings. Louis cannot get a clear reading from his face. The boy's expression reveals nothing.

All Louis notices are his eyes. They are the most peculiar, yet most beautiful eyes Louis has ever seen. They are a very pale blue colour, rimmed in a darker blue. They are striking; even more so in contrast with the rest of his appearance.

He has very dark, thick hair which is brushed back away from his face. His height is average, Louis calculates. This is another impeccably dressed boy, except this boy is impeccably dressed in upper-class muggle attire…

Louis is uprooted from his thoughts when his upper arm is grabbed rather harshly and Louis finds himself being dragged towards the train by James Potter. Apparently it is of the utmost importance that they find a compartment this very instance, otherwise they won't make it to Hogwarts.

After they deposit their trunks in one of the compartments, they exit the train to say farewell to their families.

Louis is enveloped into a warm embrace by his dad and is then yanked into a death grip by his maman where she precedes to plant kisses all over his face. She pulls away and Louis sees tears in her eyes before he is pulled back in, for a slightly gentler hug this time.

He finds himself being dragged away once again by James. He turns and gives a quick wave before he is inside the train and his parents are out of sight.

As they walk through the carriages of the train, Louis sees, through the window of one of the compartment doors, the strange-eyed boy he'd seen on the platform. He is looking right back at Louis.

* * *

Nicholas was always fascinated by Louis Weasley.

He remembers the first sighting; on platform nine and three quarters on the first day of his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembers the short journey in his families' Bentley to Kings Cross Station.

The car stops abruptly outside. The driver steps out, walks around the car to the boot and lifts out two large, black suitcases. He opens the back door, grabs Nicholas by the upper arm and shoves him towards his suitcases. He gets back in the Bentley and swiftly pulls away, tyres screeching in their hurry to keep up with the speed.

Nicholas stands alone, his suitcases beside him, clutching a train ticket. He glances at the details of the ticket for the first time. Departs: Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00. Platform 9 ¾? Platform 9 ¾?! Nicholas begins to panic.

Nicholas is a smart boy; he did after all spend his free time – the time when he was not being home-educated or practicing his polo and croquet – in his families' magnificent library. He knows about integers and fractions and is quite aware that there cannot be three-quarters of a train station platform!

He continues into the station and follows the signs pointing to platforms nine and ten. He stands, with his suitcases, and looks left. He sees, clearly labelled: Platform 9. He looks right and sees, clearly labelled: Platform 10. He turns his head forty-five degrees in an anti-clockwise rotation, where technically, Platform nine and three-quarters should be.

It wasn't there.

As it shouldn't be.

Again, Nicholas starts to panic. He needs to find the train to this Hogwarts as he now has nowhere else to go. But then he hears a voice that may have just saved his life.

"Honestly Victoire, of course I want to go to Hogwarts, I just don't feel the need to jump around like a hyperactive rabbit!"

Hogwarts.

Hogwarts!

He turns to see the backs of a family of five. The father is red-haired as is one of the daughters. The mother has silvery blonde hair as does the other daughter and the son. The blonde-haired daughter, Nicholas presumes to be Victoire, is jumping up and down to prove the son's point.

"Come on, let's go, I told Emma I'd meet her on platform nine and three-quarters so we can find a compartment together!" the red-haired daughter stresses. She drags her sister and her mother and Nicholas watches in awe as they run towards the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Nicholas is prepared to flinch when they hit the wall, but they never do. They just ran through the wall! Nicholas stares in disbelief as the father and son follow in the same manner and disappear through the wall.

Nicholas stares at the wall. He grips a suitcase in each hand and runs towards the wall. He has nothing to lose. As he gets closer he closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact, but it never comes. He opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the scarlet steam train before him. 'The Hogwarts Express', reads the gold lettering on the front of the train.

He has found it.

Nicholas moves away from the wall, so as not to be trampled should anyone else come through the barrier, and moves towards a pillar where he lets go of his suitcases for the time being. He glances around at the hundreds of people milling around.

He watches as a boy, maybe a couple of years younger than him, with black hair and green eyes walks past. He appeared to be sulking.

Nicholas continues to watch the boy as he makes his way along the platform when he sees the family who had indirectly helped him get onto the platform.

The son is standing five feet or so from the rest of his family and looks lost in thought. He is looking around at the people in the crowd and seems to be scrutinising their actions.

He is looking at the small black-haired boy as he walks past. He then switches his vision to a father and son wearing fancy robes; and then to a crying mother embracing her daughter – who is rolling her eyes and patting her mother.

This makes the blond-haired son laugh quietly to himself. He is still smiling when his gaze turns to Nicholas. It is as if a staring contest has commenced.

Nicholas finds he cannot look away for now he can see the boy's face. To put it simply, he looks just like an angel. He is beautiful. His eyes are the brightest of blue, like the sky during cloudless days, and contain a spark of intelligence.

His blond hair looks ruffled and soft to the touch. He is fairly tall and is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which reads: 'I rode a Hungarian Horntail and survived.' It isn't at all surprising that he is this good-looking when you see his parents.

Nicholas notices his expression change from curiosity to confusion and wonders what he was thinking about. Nicholas' dream-state is interrupted when a dark-haired boy starts tugging at the boy-angel and the connection shatters. Nicholas watches as he is dragged onto the train, his luggage in tow.

They reappear a few minutes later and start hugging their families. Nicholas supposes he ought to get on the train. He glances at the clock. Five minutes to eleven.

He drags his suitcases onto the train and finds an empty compartment. He strains to lift his fairly heavy suitcases onto the luggage rack, for they contain all of his belongings, and then sits down so that he can look out the window. He sees the boy-angel being hugged fiercely by his mother.

The boy-angel is once again hauled to the train by his dark-haired friend. The two boys pass his compartment on their way to their own and Nicholas once again catches the eye of the blond-haired boy-angel.

* * *

If you have made it to the bottom, I would seriously like to thank you so much for reading my story and hopefully there should be a follow up fairly soon! I would really appreciate any review! :)


End file.
